A cerimônia
by Princess Moony
Summary: Slash, Sirem, pós Hogwarts. Continuação d'O casamento. O que aconteceu na cerimônia?


Disclaimer: Como eu não sou a J.K. e Harry Potter não é meu, isso é apenas uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Slash, Sirem, torne nossas vidas mais fáceis, se não aprova, não leia.

Resumo: Slash, Sirem, pós Hogwarts. Continuação d'O casamento. O que aconteceu na cerimônia?

N/A: Eu nem ia continuar mas graças a pedidos (um só, admito) escrevi isso durante a prova de espanhol e a aula de geografia (e a professora pegou para ler! A sorte é que ela gostou e não me levou para diretoria por escrever na aula dela). Fic para Nuari, que pediu por uma continuação e para May Malfoy Snape, pelo primeiro review que eu já recebi.

A cerimônia

"Olha o que eles estão vestindo!"

"Eles se conheceram em Hogwarts e querem se casar com as vestes de Hogwarts. Qual é o problema?"

"Ele ainda está de jaqueta de couro!"

"Pare de implicar!"

"E Dumbledore está atrasado!"

Uma fênix atira Dumbledore no altar e morre.

"Bem-vindos bruxos, bruxas, trouxas e escritora que... (P.M. fazendo sinal de corta sussurra: Eu não estou aqui!) Bom, como eu dizia, bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts!"

"Professor Dumbledore? Isso é um casamento."

"Oh, claro, Remus. Casamento? Casamento... é aquele com um morto e gente chorando?"

"Não, isso é um funeral."

"Claro, mortos em funerais, claro. Casamento... é aquele com um bebê e água?"

"Isso é um batizado!"

"É aquele com adolescentes, vinho e pedaços de pão?"

"Isso é a 1ª comunhão!"

"Aquele com a lua-de-mel depois?"

"Isso!"

"Você e Sirius? Vocês são gays (O.O)?

"Desde Hogwarts! O que houve com o gagá?"

"Sirius! Tenha respeito!"

"Esperem!"

"Professora McGonagall, o que está fazendo?"

Minerva atira uma penseira em Dumbledore.

"Os curandeiros já avisaram que era perigoso usar tanto a penseira, mas ele escuta?"

"Desculpem, vamos continuar." olha para uma folha. "Eu não vou ler isso!"

"Você disse que eu podia escrever os votos, então, ai está."

"Está bem. 'O gostosão Pad aceita casar com o lobinho por todos os _blábláblá_ de casamentos e seguir com tudo mesmo na lua cheia e vice e versa?' Acho que isso é sacrilégio!"

"Eu, Pad, aceito!"

"(vermelho) Eu, Remus, (olhar pidão do Sirius), ok, ok... Eu, Moony, aceito!"

"Então pode..." Fowkes renasce e todas as mulheres, Remus, baby Malfoy (o que ele faz aqui?) e Hagrid gritam: Que lindo!

"Como dizia, pode..." Peter arrota alto.

"Como dizia, pode..." baby Potter chora por um acidente fedorento na fralda.

"Como dizia, pode..." olha para os lados. "Pode..." LittleTronks vai até o altar.

"Remus, casa comigo!" ela puxa ele pela gravata e dá um beijinho de criança.

"Sai piralha, o lobinho é meu." Usa a varinha para atirar ela longe.

"Sirius, ela é só uma criança!"

"Podemos continuar?"

"Beija logo!"

Beijo de Cinema

Um minuto depois

Beijo continua

Outro minuto

Beijo continua

Outro minuto, eles se separam se ar e de lábios roxos. Sirius beija Remus de novo e o prensa contra o altar. Dolores (todo mundo é penetra nesse casamento?) usa o mesmo feitiço que usou no quinto filme para separar aquele casal.

"Vamos parar com a pouca vergonha?"

"(vermelho, _muito vermelho_) Então, vamos começar a festa!"

---//---

Na mesa principal estavam Sirius, Dumbledore, Minerva, os pais de Remus, James, Lily, baby Potter, Peter, Arthur, Molly grávida, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George e baby Weasley.

"Sirius!"

"(cara de inocente) Sim, amor? (olhinhos piscando)"

"Não falta lugar para ninguém?"

"Tipo quem? (olhinhos piscando)"

"Eu, por exemplo."

"Mas têm um lugar para você." Sirius puxa Remus pela cintura e o obriga a sentar em seu colo.

"E eu vou ficar aqui a festa inteira? (vermelho)"

"Achei que você gostasse." deixando Remus mais vermelho.

"Para onde vocês vão?"

"Só viajar por ai, sei lá, um cruzeiro, talvez..."

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE?!"

"Eu vejo as coisas mais no geral."

"Eu não acredito que.." Sirius sussurra algo _quase_ inaldível em resposta e o aperta mais contra o quadril. E Remus sussurra no mesmo tom: "Sirius, não diga isso na frente dos meus pais."

"Quanto tempo vocês tiraram de folga?"

"Até a próxima lua cheia."

"Quase um mês? É tão pouco!"

"Estamos em dias de guerra."

A porta se abre e aparece a sra. Black.

"Mãe! O que faz aqui? Veio estragar tudo como sempre?"

"Isso é mais do que eu esperava de você, seu traidor do próprio sangue. Negar suas origens? Certo. Nos trair? Certo. Se aliar a Ordem da Fênix? Certo. Mas se casar com um mestiço imundo, que ainda por cima é um homem? Morra com dignidade e salve a honra dos Black."

"Eu disse que ela me amava."

"Sirius Black! Como sua mãe eu ordeno que você morra agora!"

"Some daqui, ok?"

"Ele sempre foi desobediente, a vergonha da família..."

"Regulos (O.O)? O que faz aqui?"

"Vim matá-lo, traidor!"

"Já chega!"

"Amélia (sou eu)! Pensei que você não estivesse oficialmente aqui."

"Eles estão destruindo o casamento!"

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Vão embora!"

"Você não é capaz de nos expulsar!"

"Não sou?" Amélia pega um laptop e escreve: Regulos e Sra. Black desaparecem.

"Obrigado!"

"Tchauzinho!" Amélia desaparece.

"Continuando... Isso não deveria ser um jantar? Onde está a comida?"

"Sei lá! Os elfos domésticos deveriam estar preparando."

Uma garotinha sai da cozinha, seguida por um casal de trouxas.

"Liberdade às criaturas escravisadas!"

"Quem é essa?"

"Mione!"

"Nos desculpem, mas nos perdemos."

"A saida é por ali!"

"Obrigado!" Sr. E Sra. Granger saiem arrastando baby Granger.

"Todo mundo vei estragar o nosso casamento, mas que p..." (Remus olha para ele com olhar mortal e cara de 'olhe o exemplo que você está dando para essas crianças') "participações indesejadas!"

"Sei... Mas acho que esse é o fim da festa!"

"É mesmo! (olhar safado) Agora começa a lua-de-mel!"

"Sirius!"

Fim

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, eu não conseguia pensar num final. Claro que eu vou fazer a terceira parte. Aguardem por mim, em breve (talvez nem tão breve, mas tão cedo quanto for possível): A lua-de-mel! Afinal, vocês acham que eu vou simplesmente deixar eles se divertirem por quase um mês?


End file.
